


Give My Heart A Holiday

by kycantina



Series: jeankasa month 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, anyways i'm throwing this up here to distract from the fact that I'm DAYS BEHIND, y'all KNOW i love the significance of the ocean scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: This isn't what Jean had hoped for when he pictured his first kiss with Mikasa. He hadn't imagined being the first person she looked to when they reached the ocean (he hadn't imagined they'd reach the ocean in the first place, much less having her attention). Jean hadn't pictured it going so well.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: jeankasa month 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Give My Heart A Holiday

This isn't what Jean had hoped for when he pictured his first kiss with Mikasa. He hadn't imagined being the first person she looked to when they reached the ocean (he hadn't imagined they'd reach the ocean in the first place, much less having her attention). Jean hadn't pictured it going so well. A pessimist to the end, he'd only ever seen them kissing if one of them was dying, a deathbed love confession like he'd always read about. It was the only way, he'd been sure, that she'd ever see something in him, or take pity enough to pretend to. Neither of them were dying. In fact, he can't remember a time he's ever felt more awake. It had been short, a brief brush of her lips on his. No fireworks, nobody fainted, nobody died. Jean's so goddamn in love with her. 

Mikasa wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She's sure he's kissed other people before, but it had never intimidated her. Mikasa's kissed her fair share too, mostly when she'd been bored. This time is different. It's not on a dare or for a favor, she'd just kissed him because she'd felt like it, like maybe it was what Jean wanted too. She isn't sure what to make of it, isn't sure what she thinks about her hands on his shoulders, his hands in her hair. Mikasa doesn't know how to react when Jean kisses her back (she'd been stupid for not expecting it, really), but all it does is feel right. They're so natural, here, at least. They're right for the late spring, right for being knee deep in saltwater and strong sunlight. Mikasa just hopes they'll taste the same when the ocean's washed off. 

Jean wants to kiss her again, but doesn't feel ready enough. He's not sure if she's ready either. They're so new, so unready to take on, well, whatever this is. Jean can do nothing but hold her hand and smile, just a little bit. He hadn't expected her to be this soft, this fragile. Mikasa is normally so tough, so bloodthirsty and nontraditional, he hadn't exactly thought that she would be this gentle, this unsure of herself in situations like these. She's so endearing, and Jean's heart is so full.

Mikasa is quiet for a moment, blushy and awkward as they sway together. Eventually, she looks up at him, smiling softly. "I'll see you later, okay?" She asks hesitantly, leaning up to brush a kiss to his cheek. 

"Definitely." Jean wants to kiss her again, pull her into his arms and stay there a while, indulge in a rare moment of piece. "Where?"

"Back here? I'm not over the fact that Armin didn't make this place up yet, it'll take a few repeat visits to process."

He smiles. "And here I was thinking that you liked my company."

  
  



End file.
